


Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems!

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Visible' Series [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Now that Bella is on the Volturi's radar, Peter has to step up his game! Can he keep everyone happy, does he care?  Eclipse AUPart 3 of the 'Visible Series'





	1. The Bliss & The Blowout!

Life just can't get better than this, I am laying in our sleigh bed basking in the afterglow of to my very addled mind, some super awesome sex. Peter is beside me rubbing gently at some bruising left behind on my hips and shoulders, not too much damage and no more than even human couples sustain first time around. He's doing that wonderful purring thing again and it makes me proud that I, the nothing really special ex-virgin can make my vampire content and happy.

"You're special to me my Isabella!" he says, Shit how does he do that? Sometimes I think he's a mind reader like Edward or an empath like Jasper! He seems to just know things. "Thank you I'm glad you find me more than just plain old Bella," I tell him, he growls "You were never and will never be just plain! You're a kind, selfless, compassionate woman, but you're also special, with a shield and the ability to use it as a human, why do you doubt yourself, angel?"

I shake my head and shrug, "It's what I do, I've never seen what it is that others see in me! I suppose"  I  truly didn't see anything more than a plain clumsy girl when I looked in the mirror. "So what's our plans for today?" I ask changing the subject, he makes a disgruntled sound  letting me know his not fooled.  "H'mm, yes we need to talk to the others, now the Volturi are aware of you, we need to move a little faster!" he remarked, "I wouldn't put it past Aro to summon us to Volterra. Once he's read everyone's mind he'll know it was most likely you who took Jane down!"

I was stunned, "Would we have to go?" I said panicking slightly, "My dad won't consent to that!" he nodded, "You don't say no to Aro, Isabella! His word is the law, to our kind!" was his reply. Well, hell's teeth! What will we say to Charlie, Oh, maybe a college visit would cover it? He won't take time off but I could say Esme offered and that might do it! I told Peter my thoughts and he agreed that was plausible enough, he was holding something back and I'm not going there again.

"Come on Peter, don't do an Edward on me now!" I said with a serious tone, he knew I was not happy with him, "Sorry Suga', Aro might try to force you into service with him and I won't allow anyone to change you but me!" He growled lowly. Turns out Aro has some pretty big guns in his arsenal, taking new recruits by force was not beyond him if they were something he wanted.

We did need to talk to the others now, Carlisle and Jasper agreed that it was a distinctly serious possibility. "But I'm Peter's mate! Doesn't that count for anything? I demand, "He'll say because your human it's not definite, you could change your mind!" said Carlisle, "Nobody to prove him different, then?" I ask, "Yes, Marcus! We need him on our side!" says Jasper.

I'm so angry that it could happen, someone trying to take me away from Peter, my mate, for nothing more than to add me to his twisted idea of a collection, like living dolls. I can feel myself covering Peter with my shield and I close my eyes to try to calm myself. "It's not happening!" I say "I'm Peter's and I won't stand for it, do you all hear me?"

"Angel! Isabella! Open your eyes now!" Peter demands and I look at him, I see the slight panic in his eyes and take a quick glance around me, shocked to see not only the furniture  but the Cullens all pinned against the walls. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" I yell as I relax and release them, "No, this is perfect!"  says Jasper straightening his clothes as he steps towards us.

"Darlin' your shield is gettin' so much stronger, now that you've physically mated with Peter!" he starts to say when Edward rushes into the room saying "You could have hurt her you depraved brute! Couldn't you keep your unwanted sexual urges to yourself?" Peter has him by the throat once again, "You need to shut up now Edward!  See to your own mate and leave mine alone! Would you like me to rip off your fuckin' dick since you don't use it anyway?" he growls at him.

"Whatever made you think that Peter's attentions were unwanted Edward? I initiated out mating, not him! I wanted to have him make love to me because I love him, desire and need him intensely!" I roar at him, "A novel concept for you I'm sure since you're such a prude! But everyone else in the world actually likes, wants and enjoys sex!"

"I want sex, Edward! Don't you desire me at all? Why do you think sex is wrong between mates? Or is it you only want her and not me?" said a quiet voice from the doorway, everyone turned to see a heartbroken Bree standing there. "No sweetheart that's not it at all!" Edward moves towards her but she steps back raising her hands.

"Then why? Why do you keep interfering in their mating? Why are you so interested in what sexual activities she is involved in? What has it got to do with you at all? Or with us?" she screams at him, then spins around and disappears out the front door. "You stupid Pillock! Look what you've done now! You need to man up or lose your own mate, asshole!" I shout at him as he just stands there. "Why are you still here, moron!" With that, he flies out the door after her.

"Peter, Bella, I'm really sorry! I don't know where I went wrong with him, I'm at my wits end, not knowing how to help him!" bemoans Carlisle. "I think it's Bree who will be helping him, Carlisle and herself too, once she gets the rusty old chastity belt off of him that is!" I say trying to keep a straight face. Everyone just looks at me, then they all burst out laughing, "Yeah" says Emmett, "He's bound to lighten the fuck up after he gets laid! Shit, I really hope so!"

Esme shakes her head at him, but can't reprimand him for laughing so hard. Rose gentle cuffs the back of his head, not really meaning it, as she usually does. "Oh, I can see, Wow! I didn't think he had it in him! Oh my, I need to find new clothes for them both, quickly! Excuse me?" says Alice running out of the room and that just sets us all off once again.

"Well damn, as I was sayin' before Darlin', I think you're shield is stronger due to the matin' process. Could it be a little venom in the system is helpful, Carlisle? Not enough to change you, but enough to start makin' a difference to a power!" says Jasper, Carlisle looks thoughtful, "That's it, Jasper! That's my way in with Marcus! I'll phone him to discuss venom and it's effect in small doses on humans! Thank you" and he rushes off to his study.

Esme ask if I wanted some lunch and I wandered into the kitchen with her, I speak to her about telling Charlie we were going looking at colleges! But she suggests we actually tell him she was taking Rose and Alice to Italy as a reward for doing so well in school and wondered if he would mind if I went too, saying what a great cultural opportunity it would be for me etc, I hugged her agreeing it was a great idea, so if we had to go then he would be none the wiser.

It was beginning to look like we would be pre-empting Aro, going to him instead of being summoned, this gave us the upper hand, Marcus would see our bond and tell him, we'd need Edward there to verify that, but now we would need to see just how powerful my shield was and how many people I could protect at once.

So much for my post-coital bliss, oh well, we'll just have to make love some more so I can feel that way again and again and maybe even again.....


	2. I Feel The Power

Once we were outside, Jasper, Emmett and Peter all had softish small balls lined up and are going to throw them at me. Starting off softly then harder and harder, so if I didn't want hit and bruised I needed to deflect them. I didn't stop the first few as they didn't feel like a threat and I said so. Then they stepped up their game and I threw up my shield to stop any strikes, after a little while I started to curve the shield to send them back to the thrower. At first just in their general direction, then more precisely and then eventually striking them in return.

Jasper was ecstatic about this, "Your amazin' darlin'!" he said, as he went to hug me but Peter was growling and he stepped back quickly, "Peter! stop that, he's your brother!" I said and pushed him with my shield. I then hugged not only Jasper but Emmett too. I turned my back on him, facing towards the cottage then and said "Front and centre Captain! You've been a very naughty boy, I think I will have to punish you!" the words were barely out of my mouth before we were flying through the forest, me dangling over his shoulder laughing my head off.

We didn't even make it to the bedroom, he thrust open the front door, kicked it shut behind us and pinned me to it. He was nipping and sucking at my neck and collarbones while grinding his very prominent erection into the softness of my upper thighs, growling he ripped all our clothes off in a couple of blurred moves and wrapped my legs around his waist, I have never been turned on so much in all my life.

 I was moaning and rubbing myself against him, naked hot skin to naked cold skin it felt glorious and I was panting and gripping his hair, nipping his ear, when I said "Now, baby, fuck me now!" and with one thrust he was sheathed inside of me and I was screaming in pure unadulterated elation, this was so different from making love, but so good as well, I exploded, clenching down on him, he turned around until his back was against the door.

 I was suspended in midair, arched backwards and I could feel every inch of him moving at a furious rate within me, one hand was between my shoulder blades supporting me and the other on my hip guiding me, giving his mouth full access to my upper torso and he was sucking my nipples into rigid peaks that could cut glass.

When I lifted my head I could see him looking down to where we were joined, watching himself disappear and reappear from inside me, the look of utter joy and wonder on his face make me once again orgasm, this brought his head up and our eyes met as his thrusts got choppy and he suddenly swelled up even more, before he came, shooting cool streams of venomous semen deep within me body.

He slides down to the floor cradling me to his chest, still firmly inside me and was purring loudly as I stroked his hair and whispered my love and devotion in his ear, over and over. This was the most intense, wonderful, sensation my little human body, heart and soul had ever felt. I wanted to bite him, no I needed to bite him, it was an almost overwhelming urge. "Why do I feel the urge to bite you, baby?" I mused, "You too? God, I so want to give you a mates bite, angel, but it would turn you and you can't, not without breakin' all your teeth! But soon my Isabella, soon!" he told me with such conviction I didn't feel the need to answer, just snuggled closer as my breathing steadied.

"Is it always going to be this intense?" I asked straightening up "God I hope so my Isabella! We will be able to keep going when you're like me and I won't need to be as careful, but I'd say yes!" he replies nuzzling my neck and I can feel him stiffen slightly inside of me, so I just go with it moving slowly over him at first, then as I get a decent rhythm going he helps me to maintain it.

I start to slam down on him harder and consequently he's going deeper, it's exhilarating and therefore doesn't take me long before I'm once again having another powerful orgasm, he just keeps pounding into me as I float back to reality and I can feel lots of mini aftershocks racking my body making me clench him tighter and tighter,  which in turn brings on his own climax. This was enough for me and I slump forward panting hard. Peter lifts me off of himself and carries me bridal style into the bedroom, gently sliding me under the covers and tells me to sleep.

This I do without any complaint, soon dreaming of Volterra and red-eyed vampires trying to tear me from Peter's arms and me lifting them into the air with my shield and crushing them to dust particles until we are left alone in the large stone room in my dreams, alone except for one lone figure, head bowed and sitting on the one single throne left in the room.

He was a sad looking soul with long brown hair hanging straight to just below his shoulders. "I did warn him you two were inseparable! But he never did listen!" he said as I sat bolt upright in bed. "Angel? What's wrong?" a worried Peter asks me, so I tell him all about the dream and he looks contemplative. "That was Marcus Volturi my Isabella" he murmured, "I dreamt of someone I don't know?" I say confused. "H'mm, he replies, then helps me dress as we return to the main house.

Carlisle is beside himself with this news and Jasper looks eagerly at me. "Pick me up Bella, just don't squeeze," he says softly, I just stare at him, "Go on do whatever you did in your dream, so I imagine myself picking him up and moving him over a bit. It works and everyone whoops with joy, "Now" he said, "You practise the crushing on trees".

So I spend the rest of the evening, moving them all around and crushing trees and logs Emmett brings to me. I ask Jasper if he thinks I could shield more than just myself and Peter, he nods, "We'll work on that next darlin'! Are you tired at all, it's not drainin' you anymore is it?" he enquires, I shake my head, "Every time I make love to Peter, I feel stronger and much more powerful. That's some super awesome spunk that man of mine has!" I tell them all and Peter looks proud enough to burst.


	3. Shields, Memories & Bree!

I was wondering if Carlisle had any information from Marcus Volturi about the venom, so after lunch the following day I wandered up to his study to ask, that's when it hit me, I'd seen Marcus once before, Edward had shown me Carlisle's study just before the disastrous birthday party. He called them the three kings, pointed out the portrait with Carlisle in the background. Thank god I thought I was going all Alice there for a minute, so laughing I entered at Carlisle's invitation. I explained to him my revelation and so I had just been putting together stuff I already knew, with stuff my subconscious wanted me to know. "Yeah, now everything's as clear as mud!"  I told him.

He laughed shaking his head telling me, "You're crazy sweetheart, but I liked you despite it all, Bella"  I huffed at him and asked about the venom. Turns out that it's not usually an issue but there have been a couple of times in the past when a vampire mated with a human, then the human showed a pronounced power improvement, but it was only a short term thing as they were changed soon after anyway. It was thought to be mate driven, the need to protect, so the venom from their mate was syphoned to the power as a temporary enhancement.

"So it's not going to hurt me? Or make me go mad, get aggressive or anything like that?" I was double checking here. "Marcus says not but has no real idea of how prolonged exposure will affect you!" he replied, "So cut back on the sex or get changed sooner! Well, we better start planning my change right away then!" I said laughing and he just shook his head.

I asked if Edward and Bree had returned yet, he laughed saying "Not yet, Alice keeps putting clothes out for them, on their path home and Bree just gets dressed and Edward rips them off her again. I think she's created a monster, he's now totally obsessed with sex! So Alice is away again leaving them more, she should just let them return naked!" he says seriously. "Emmett would never let him live that one down!" I say and he nods.

"I just felt Bree wasn't as hungry in my presence yesterday! I think I'm shielding my scent from her? Have you noticed a difference?" I ask, "Actually Bella, you smell more like Peter than you do yourself, so I think that might be the answer!" he informed me, well shit, scented inside and out! Fine by me really. When I was once more in the lounge all the guys, well all but Edward were there.

"Peter! Carlisle says we need to cut back on the sex or change me!" I say to him with as straight a face as possible. "Okay angel, where do you want me to bite you?" he answers with an equally straight face and everyone is cracking up at us. "I noticed neither of you considered giving up the sex!" Emmett said still laughing, we both looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and this just set everyone off again.

"Okay, down to business darlin', what does your shield feel like to you? When you use it, is it solid or fluid? Stretchy or rigid? What?" asked Jasper. So I explained that it felt firm, but became elastic when I wanted to use it like I could throw it out but then mould it solid around a person or object. It was clear but if I wanted to strengthen it, it seemed more opaque to me. I felt like I was contradicting myself but he seemed happy with my explanation.

So we started getting me to cover Peter first of all and try to stop Jasper reading his emotions, he asked Emmett to touch Peter at this time and he could. Then he wanted me to stop Emmett at the same time as shielding Peter's emotions, I felt as if I was using two different shields for this. Like the main shield was for physical attacks and then a smaller inner one for the mental attack.

Jasper and Carlisle as he had rejoined us believed the smaller shield was the one I'd always used to stop Edward reading my mind, it too was now stronger and I was able to utilise it when needed. So he asked me to cover him and Peter but still stop him feeling Peter's emotions, this meant Jasper couldn't feel my emotions either so he surmised that the inner shield was a permanent feature for me that I could share or use to enhance the larger shield, but the larger one I only deployed when I needed it.

So nobody with a mental attack ability could affect me, also I could shut out the physical ones that used mental properties, like Jasper's by using the bigger one at the same time. The stopping of Alice seeing my future was because I perceived it as an intrusion, so classed it as an attack and therefore shut her out. It seemed confusing, he also wanted to know if I felt anything when someone was using their power on me, I had never thought about it before.

"Yes! It's like a little nudge, a probing sensation, minor but yes I feel it when you try to change my emotions, I think I always knew when Edward was trying to read my mind, but never connected the dots before. Thank god it sort of did all this itself with only a thought from me or I'd be exhausted, like I was now, just thinking about it all.

"Basically, then two shields, which she can combine to make one impeachable barrier, also when being attacked she can use the outer shield as a weapon, is that about right?" asked Carlisle. Jasper nodded and smiled, "You're our secret weapon darlin', brilliant. Last test then! Can everyone come in here? Right, Bella, I'm goin' to make them all lethargic, when you cover them it should dissipate and they will stand up, okay everyone here we go!"

I watched them all fall to the floor as if almost asleep, I automatically saved Peter first, then Emmett and Carlisle, next was Rose and Alice and lastly Esme. Jasper was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, Oh dear Alice was rubbing off on him. "Not only coverin' you all but in tactical significance too. Peter well, part mate part best fighter, but everyone else was spot on! Did you do that subconsciously Bella?" he asked and I nodded.

"What about Edward and Bree? Where would they go?" asked Alice, "Edward just behind Emmett ahead of Carlisle, for his speed and gift and Bree between Rose and you Alice, her gift is not that useful in a fight, well except for her!"I said and they all looked at me strangely. "What gift suga', we didn't think she had one!" asked Peter. I nodded slowly and thought about it again, "Yup, it's a defence one, self-preservation, she placates really!" I explained.

"Rose when you captured her what did she say?" I enquired, "That she didn't want to be a vampire and was distraught!" she told us, then I asked Emmett "That she'd rather be home safely playing on her computer!" next I asked Carlisle and Esme, "That there had to be a better way of surviving, than killing innocents!" he said "She just wanted to be at home with her mother!" Esme concluded. "There you are then, each of you got the perfect, tailor made answer for you, to the questions you asked," I said.

"I assume she would have told Jasper she wasn't a fighter, didn't want to be a soldier and was afraid of the other newborns!  I don't think it's intentional, but she knew exactly what to say to each of you to stop you killing her" I concluded. Peter scooped me up and hugged me saying "God I love you, you're amazin' angel, you couldn't be a more perfect mate for me!"

I was so overwhelmed by this outpouring of feelings from him, I promptly burst into tears. He just gathered me closer and set off back to the cottage for our final night alone, before I had to return home to Charlie's house. It was back to school for me the day after.


	4. Italy Here We Come

Everything was calming down, the wolves had left us alone and Jake had apparently given up the chase sooner than Edward, mind you I think he might have been under an Alpha command so that would have helped. Peter had turned up at school and frightened the crap out of Mike, making it quite plain who's affections I was receiving and to back off. Edward also had returned to school and soon was raving about his new girlfriend when the sharks started circling in the form of Lauren and Jessica, but it was obvious to a blind man he had changed because of her.

Charlie found Peter a much better choice for me than Edward and they were getting on like a house on fire. I had broached the subject of Italy, saying how lucky Alice and Rose were, how I'd love to get the chance to go, all that culture and not to get me started on the Renaissance era. It was a good ploy as Carlisle got a phone call from Marcus, basically warning him Aro was preparing to have a delegation come and bring us all in, no choice, no summons, but an extraction.

So the next morning Esme approached Charlie and asked if I could join the girls as they had a spare ticket because Carlisle wasn't able to join them, an out of state emergency had come up at a previous hospital he'd worked in and he'd been asked to consult. All I'd need was spending money, everything else was covered. Charlie hummed and hawed but eventually gave in, Peter said he'd take the opportunity to head back to Jasper's place in Montana, check over his cars.

He told Charlie that he rebuilt classic cars as a hobby, then he was going to head to look at a ranch in Chadron, Nebraska that was up for sale at a knockdown price, thought it was time for him to have a decent place of his own. This would explain his absence, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going to go to Harvard, check it out for Edward as his first choice of college. This way all the Cullens were going to be gone at the same time.

Now the logistics began in earnest :-  

                                                               Private jet                                   check

                                                               Flight plan for Pisa                     check

                                                               9 vampires, 1 human                 check

                                                               Shield training complete             check

                                                               Alice insanely packing                check

                                                               Rose and Emmett bickering        check

                                                               Edward and Bree having sex       check

Damn we were ready to go, this would be the furthest I'd ever travelled before. So two days later we were off, this was much better than flying economy and as I was the only human we got the bed, not that we had sex, I was adventurous not an exhibitionist, plus there were enough voyeur's in the family as it was. Bree was nervous of just about everything and this put a dampener on Edward's sexing her up, everywhere they went. She'd never flown before, never left the State, so it was all new and worrying to her. The flight was about fourteen hours plus and there would be another one and a half hour drive to Volterra. We weren't staying anywhere not giving them a chance to sense us coming.

I had everyone under my shield from the minute we took off from Port Angeles and Jasper hoped as long as Demetri wasn't looking for us yet, he wouldn't notice they'd all disappeared.  They doubted he could track me at all, that's nice to know. So it was a very flustered receptionist who received us all in her plush foyer, she asked us to wait till she summoned someone, Jasper shook his head and then put her to sleep using his empathy.

Carlisle lead us down to the main audience chamber and feeding room, yucky poo! So it was a very surprised guard, guest covens and three Kings who turned as the doors opened, Carlisle was magnificent, apologising for dropping by unannounced, but we were all in the vicinity vacationing and thought it would be rude not to stop by! How were all his old friends and comrades? sort of playing up the fact you don't treat good friends badly, the way Aro had intended to treat us, saying it without actually saying it.

I could feel three attacks on my shield, which obviously didn't work and Aro was looking uncomfortable. Jane was one, an unknown to me pair of females were the other two, I nodded towards them and Carlisle said "Ah, Bella and Bree let me introduce you both to everyone", he inclined his head to the kings "This is Aro, Marcus and Caius, then over there is the guard you met last month, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, lastly may I introduce Chelsea and Corin"

I stepped forward a pace, "Is it normal to attack your guests during introductions? Seems damn rude to me! Is this how it's done in Italy Carlisle?" I ask loudly even though everyone can hear me fine, the guard all hiss and I raise an eyebrow, Marcus is smirking, Caius looks outraged and Aro splutters "I can assure you, my dear, no one is attacking you!"

 I turn to Edward, "He's not quite telling the truth Bella, but he didn't tell the three bitches to attack us!" he states nonchalantly. "Ah, so you have no control over your coven!  Doesn't really bode well for the rest of the vampire world when their leader has no real authority!" Caius jumps to his feet, "How dare you speak to us this way! You will show respect to your betters!" he thunders, "Oh I'm showing the same level of respect to you as you have to us, that's Nada! Zip! Zilch! None!" I answer coldly.

The leaders of the visiting covens are looking confused, annoyed and rather dissatisfied, "What's the meaning of this Aro? Why are your guard attacking and failing abysmally might I add, Carlisle's coven?" one speaks up and nods to Carlisle. Aro is livid and trying to hide it, Marcus now has his hand across his mouth to stop everyone seeing the smile that's there.

"Let's cut out the crap shall we, you were about to send your guard to acquire me! Yes?" I say and Aro immediately denies it, at the same time Edward confirms it from all three kings minds. "I am a mated human! But still, you thought you could just take me, why? I believe and correct me if I'm wrong, I believe that's against your own laws?" Gasps were heard from all the visitors, Aro was shaking with rage now, "You are human! You could change your mind! It is not a permanent mating until you're a vampire!"

"What a load of Bollocks and you know it! Master Marcus? I'm I or I'm I not, Captain Peter Whitlock's mate?" I said facing Marcus now, he nodded as more murmurs circled the room at the mention of my mate's name. Edward confirmed it was one of the strongest links Marcus had ever seen.

I caught Aro's glance at Alec and I spun back around, "Alec did your sister tell you what it felt like to have her gift turned on her? What would happen if it was you? Could you awaken yourself  if  you were in a trance H'mm?" He dropped his hands to his side saying nothing and not willing to take the chance. Aro just threw caution to the wind and ordered his guard to attack.

I flipped my shield over the visiting covens and started to push out my shield pinning the guard to the walls on three sides, leaving the three kings free for the moment. "Stop this now Aro or I will crush them all!" he slumped down in his throne and nodded, I could feel all attack but one had ceased, Chelsea was still trying to penetrate my shield, to break our bonds and tie us to Aro. Much as I abhorred the fact I needed to set an example or they would never leave us alone.

I lifted her from behind me and placed her on her knees in front of the kings, this caused a flurry of gasps and hisses alike. "Some people can't take no for an answer, so I'm truly sorry but I can't have her continually trying to break our bonds apart, just so you can add me to your collection, Aro, this is all your doing, your greed has lost Chelsea her life!" with that I compressed my shield and she disintegrated before his eyes and he looked terrified.

I held out my hand for Peter's lighter and dropped it once lit onto the dust, it flared purple and then died. All around the chamber vampires were shaking their heads and looking angrily at Aro, they were now free of Chelsea's control, as was Marcus who stood behind Aro looking like the devil incarnate. He just growled Aro's name before ripping his head off his shoulders. Caius to looked angrily at Aro's body and it was he that lit him up in flames.

The other coven leaders were shaking my hand and thanking me for protecting them and I was numb, I'd just killed someone, me Isabella Swan had killed a vampire, I felt sick and was starting to shake, in shock I think, Carlisle saw Peter grab me as I swayed on my feet and rushed over as I slipped into blackness.


	5. New Regime, New Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had worst head cold in years, was out of commission for a couple of days xx   
> So here we are back to normal and I would just like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas xx  
> Alexis

I was just floating back to the surface and could hear Peter's worried voice, "What's wrong with her Carlisle?" I was on a soft and I might add very comfortable bed, Carlisle was checking my pulse when he replied "She's fine Peter, she just fainted! I think it was just too much for her to handle! Not her shield, but what she'd done! She's young and was never meant to do this. How many eighteen-year-olds do you know, could take on the Volturi and win and while they're still human?"

Peter let out the breath he was holding and relaxed still holding me close, "I want one of these mattress's baby! It's so comfy" I mumbled to him. "My Isabella are you alright? You scared the life out of me angel and considerin' I'm already dead that's some feat!" I giggled a little hysterically and snuggled in closer to him "I killed her Peter! Knowing you can and doing it are way different aren't they?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Yes, angel, but the fact you feel remorse is what sets you apart from others who've killed for no reason! You did a hard thing and you did it without being cruel or vengeful! She went very quickly, probably never feeling a thing!" he placated me and I knew he was right, but it really didn't make me feel better. "Do you think I could have a moment guys? Oh, and could you ask Rose to join me?" I asked.

The both looked a little confused, but nodded and Peter kissed the top of my head, telling me he would be close by if I needed him. I quickly spent a penny and was washing my face when I heard the door open, "Hi Rose, I'll be right out" I called, she was sat on the bed when I returned and looked at me curiously. "I wondered! I wanted to know! Oh hells teeth, does it get better Rose? Getting revenge at the cost of someone else's life, will I ever feel normal again?" I quizzed her.

"Ah, yes and no! It's hard to equate the act, with the reason for it! But you did the right thing, she would never have relented on his behalf! Revenge is not always sweet, it left a bitter unfulfilled taste in my mouth! I thought that it would help to heal me, but it didn't! Emmett did" she told me seriously. "You did it to save us all, that's a noble thing, but it won't make you feel like you again, the old Bella is gone, the new one is strong and brave and can take action if she needs to!" she explained.

"But most of all, remember you don't have to always be invincible, when you feel weak let Peter take the strain, he's your mate it's his job and his privilege to help you and to take care of you, okay?" she said hugging me before standing up, "I'll send him in before he wears a hole in the stone corridor out there!" she alleged with a smile in her voice, "He loves you beyond reason, you know that?" I nod with tears in my eyes.

Peter rushed back in and gathered me to him, rocking me gently."I'm here angel! I've got you, you don't have to be brave for me!" he whispered and I just disintegrated into a snivelling, bubbling wreck. He murmured loving platitudes, as I rambled aimlessly trying to come to terms with what I'd done. We eventually both quietened and I nodded off to sleep.

I woke with a knock at the door and the scared receptionist from before had brought me some food. I just realised how hungry I was and dived right in clearing my plate in record time. There was a note on the tray and I pointed to it, "It's addressed to you angel!" he informed me, I nodded and lifted it up leaning back against his chest so we could both read it at the same time.

**Dear Isabella,**

**I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart if I had one. I am Sulpicia, I was Aro's wife but not his mate. I have been trapped here in Volterra for more than 1000 years. Aro never loved or wanted me, his paranoia made him kill his own human mate, he could not believe, she wanted nothing from him, but his love. She did give him something, though, twin girls, Chelsea and Corin. So he had her put to death as a witch, only then realising what he'd done to himself as well as her, but she was free and he trapped like Marcus in endless pain.**

**He married me to have someone to control and keep but found he could not be a husband to me, of which I'm grateful. But like all the other's he would not release me. I was lucky I guess, he in his infinite stupidity locked me up with my mate, Anthenodora.**

**Caius knows we are mates and it was the one thing he could give us, as he too was not free to leave. Chelsea has kept us all bound for so long and Corin, who I expect is now dead also, made us content in our imprisonment. The sheer cruelty of these acts is indefensible.**

**Many went mad, others took their lives over the years, all for the greed of one paranoid, insane man and his daughters. So again I thank you for my freedom.**

**yours with the deepest gratitude**

**Sulpicia**

Wow, how sad, how cruel he was and those poor souls who gave up the fight, such a waste. I was beginning to see I had not only saved us but many more besides. I actually gained some comfort from this. "What now Peter? Who will rule and properly this time I hope? Marcus or Caius?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not sure yet angel, that all needs hashed out, I'm not sure if Marcus wants to carry on!"

The next knock at the door was a summons to the throne room, our presence was requested. So hand in hand we walked back to the chamber to find out what had been decided. This really was a momentous thing, a change within of the ruling body after so long, some would not be happy, others yes, vampires don't really like change I've noticed. But no matter what else is decided, it was all being done with free will!

The Throne room was packed to capacity when we got there, every vampire that lived in Volterra was now in attendance, this was important to them all.  Marcus stood and told the congregation that thanks to me they were now all free of Chelsea's influence, so the choice was simple to stay or leave.

"If you stay, it will be different from before, you would have much more freedom, not always expected to be on duty as before, downtime is going to be introduced, Volterra will be becoming a business enterprise" he announced, "You also do not need to live in the castle if you would prefer not to!"

 "Everyone will now get to try out other positions, what used to be the lower level guard is no more, you can now move to the elite or main guards if you're good enough or take on what used to be upper guard jobs! Elite guards can also do other things, like in both the records or library archives or the treasure houses. Some can move into the new ambassadorial roles that will be initiated" Caius said, taking over from Marcus in the explanations.

"We will also be excepting temporary staff from the other covens, thus helping weaker covens by training their fighters for them. Encouragement of business Ideas will now be put in place, from inside and outside of Volterra! There is going to be a total restructuring of our archaic way of life!" this was Sulpicia's part in the proceedings,

"But by far the biggest change is to be the cessation of the death tours, as we the Volturi have in the past called the feeding from tourists. It is beginning to draw attention to us from outside in this digital age. So everyone will now hunt for themselves, still out with Volterra city limits. We suggest that you adopt the nomads of America's approach and prey on the less than savoury elements of society out there and there are many!" Marcus once again took up the mantle of the speech.

"All of you who wish to leave will be funded in setting yourselves up in business on your return home and some will be asked to be ambassadors and funded accordingly! The overall rule will be done by Caius and Marcus, but the latter in a more advisory role and Sulpicia and I have been asked to join them making us a counsel!" this was told to the crowd by Anthenodora.

"Lastly for now, all in-house decisions will be put to the vote from now on and worldwide laws and statutes will be hashed out with the help of the Elder vampires of the world and us the Volturi ruling body, but we will take all and any, information and advice into account, there will be no more one person decisions or laws passed by the Volturi from this day onward!" Caius' closing statement was met with rapturous applause and cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending a penny (Brit slang) :- Polite Phrase meaning - To Urinate   
> Stems back to when public toilets cost 1d (penny) (pre-decimal) to use.


	6. Changes, Celebrations & Ex's!

The rest of the day became one very large celebration, the largest group was out in the courtyard where the previous regimes cloaks were being burnt, the ones who wished to leave did so not by slinking away but shaking hands and extending invitations for future visits to old friends and comrades.

To think that only three people held this many imprisoned, it showed how misuse of power could devastate a world, for a very long time. We were all getting ready now to leave, we were going to visit Pisa, Florence, Venice and Rome before the journey home.

So I saw many beautiful cities for the first time with my mate by my side and spent the spectacular warm evenings, our bodies entwined passionately and lovingly. This would be something I would never want to forget. "When you change me, Peter, remind me of all of this, please!" I whispered into his chest on our last evening in Rome. "I will angel, every moment since I met you is stored up here," he tapped the side of his head, "waiting to remind you if you lose a single thing about us!"

I could not answer for the lump in my throat so I leant in and kissed him with every bit of love, passion and devotion I could find. On the outside, Peter looked like a rough, tough no-nonsense vampire, but inside he was soft, warm and sensitive, a romantic spark had survived the horrors of Maria's camp, just waiting within for his mate to arrive, so it could burst forth and shower me with love.

"Now, get all dressed up my Isabella, this is our last night in Italy and I want to take you out, wine you, dine you  and dance with you!" he said staring passionately into my eyes.  Oh, my! a date, our first real date! I bolted out of bed and headed for the bathroom, I was making the most of this, before the return to normality at home. Well as normal as it gets for a human girl mated to a vampire, I laugh to myself.

Luckily I had bought a long strapless sheath dress today, I just fell in love with its classic lines and simplicity. But nothing prepared me for the site of Peter in a tux, he was just so sexy and hot, I was speechless and majorly turned on. He laughed and said, "Stop that angel or we'll never get out of here!" So I just stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged my shoulders.

We went to a beautiful open-air restaurant, they had a sitting down to a expensive slap up meal area and a more casual buffet area, we picked that as it would be less noticeable, he was not actually eating. I had champagne with my food and it was nice, but not really me. The waiter held up his hand saying "Un momento per favore!"

When he returned he had a pitcher of fresh orange juice which he poured into the champagne, now that was better, refreshing and sweet. "Grazie" I said and he smiled warmly, this made Peter growl and I slapped his arm "Down Captain, he's just being friendly" I murmured.

Just then he stiffens and a voice floated up from the terrace, "What's this Petey, slummin' it with the humans? Word on the grapevine was you had got a mate, thought that was a load of old bull!" said a small beautiful blonde but sluttily dressed vampire.

I turned fully towards her and she gave me the once over and obviously found me lacking by the tutting sound she was making, not to be outdone I placed a hand on my hip, tilted my head and said "Well shit baby! I'm glad you're taste in women has improved!" as I smoothed down the side of my dress.

She growled and launched at me attempting to get into my face but hit my shield and was now sitting on her ass on the sidewalk looking stupid. "You must, unfortunately, be Charlotte?" I said looking down at her, a male vampire stepped forward then with his hands up, saying "I don't want any trouble, Captain Whitlock!" 

Peter shrugged and answered "No problem Ramon, Isabella is dealing with this fine by herself! But a word to the wise, if she's your mate my condolences, if not, dump her before she bleeds you dry and steals all your stuff!" he looked confused and then horrified.

"That was your money and stuff, Oh shit! I replace it and find all your things and return them to you as soon as I can" he was rambling and if he'd been human he'd have wet himself by now. Peter and I had slowly been walking towards them and away from the humans during the conversation.

"No! She will! Every cent, every item and in the exact same condition it was in when she stole it!" I ordered, she laughed saying "Who's going to make me? You? A stupid pathetic human!" I lifted her into the air, dangling about two feet above the walkway. "I would say that was an unequivocal yes! Wouldn't you my mate?" I cooed at Peter taking his arm with one of mine and stroking my fingertips of the other down his chest and he unashamedly started to purr at me.

Charlotte was livid and started to shout and curse so I just thickened the shield and we could hear nothing. The male gave us their address, telling us some of Peter's stuff was there and he just waved at Charlotte "She ain't my mate, thank god" he said and then he was gone.

"Shall we baby, then we can go dancing like you suggested!" I motioned and we sauntered along to the address Ramon had given us with Charlotte bobbing up and down ahead of us. I just kept smiling and winking at her and every time she spat, growled or looked like she was swearing at me I slammed her into something, thinning the shield just as contact was made.

Peter phoned Jasper asking him to collect his retrieved stuff, which he and Alice did immediately. Everyone else appeared too and they decided to join us for an evening of dancing and fun once the items were back at our hotel. Charlotte was livid and I told her she had exactly the same amount of time to return the rest, as she had had to sell or spend it.

She was starting to argue when Alice handed her a camera, unknown to me she had filmed me using my shield in Volterra, knowing she'd need it to show Charlotte later. This shut her up right away and she agreed it would all be returned a.s.a.p.

The rest of the evening was fun, we danced and laughed and had a wonderful time, wandering back to the hotel as dawn was breaking in the sky over Rome. This had all been a life-altering visit to Italy and I would never be that young naive Bella Swan who moved to Forks, but I would be the strong, resilient Bella who could cope with all that life threw at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un momento per favore (Italian) - One moment Please  
> Grazie (Italian) - Thank you


	7. Showers, Changes & Decisions!

I was so wired, from the whole Charlotte business and just the idea of returning home to Forks, I, it appeared had outgrown that small town and my old way of life. "Peter? Do you really have a place in Chadron, Nebraska? I asked as we entered our suite, "Yup! just bought it, angel, it's a fixer upper, but I can handle that! Why?" he replied.

"Well, 'll mio Capitano' I was thinking, we could move there as soon as I graduated, if I want to do college, I can later" I whispered in his ear and felt him shudder, "Damn angel, did you just speak Italian to me?" he growled, I nodded as I backed away towards the bathroom letting my dress drop to my feet. The growl that rent the air then was so sexy and very loud.

"Shh! 'mio bel amante' you'd think you'd never seen me naked before!" He was stalking towards me now as I stood in the doorway in nothing but my heels, and a cheeky grin. "Isabella, were you like that all night?" he asked, I nodded slowly "God damn it, woman, are you trying to drive me insane? Jesus, if I'd known that I'd have killed that waiter!" he hissed.

I just raised my hand and crooked my finger at him, "The time for talking is over now 'Il mio vampiro', it's time to make me scream!" I cooed at him. He had me scooped up and himself naked in seconds and then we were under the shower, "Peter, shoes!" I yell, "I know angel!" was all he said as he pinned me to the shower wall and thrust himself to the hilt into my waiting, more than ready body and I did scream then, good boy!

It was fast and furious, this was animalistic and raw, not sweet and romantic but he still gave me his undivided attention and I was soon experiencing 'la piccola morte' once again, he never failed to deliver, he took his duty as my mate to the next level and beyond. I was just coming down from that particular high when he slipped out of me, spun me round and told me to brace myself on the handrail, ah this was why I still had on my shoes, they gave me that added height to line us up perfectly.

He once more entered me and it was like nothing I'd felt before, he was reaching places inside of me that I didn't know I had and it was mind blowing, I was moaning and groaning like a two bit whore and I didn't give a damn, I could feel his balls slapping my ass with every stroke and then one of his hands slid from my hip and teased my clit until I once more screamed his name at the top of my lungs and clenched down violently onto him and soon he too was calling out, be it to me or god I wasn't quite sure.

He held me tight to his chest and purred in my ear, calming us both at the same time. "'Mia cara Isabella' I love you so much" is all he said and I turned in his arms, kissing, stroking, petting and generally loving this awesome man in my life. It wasn't worth trying to get any sleep, I could catch up on the plane ride home.

When we got down to the foyer of the hotel everyone else was already there and giving us sideway glances and smirking, then Rose and Emmett arrived and he just blurted out "Damn you two are loud fuckers! and I mean that exactly as I said it!" everyone just burst out laughing and the hotel staff were trying not to join in, I just blushed bright cherry red and buried my head in Peter's chest.

I slept the first half of the flight home but woke to the smell of food being wafted under my nose by Peter, "Wake up angel, you need to eat" he purred in my ear, so I cracked an eye open and thanked him as my stomach rumbled. We were now in the main cabin with everyone else when Edward said "I didn't know you spoke Italian Bella?", "You never asked Edward, I do lots of things you never enquired about!" I replied.

"You lot call yourselves vampires! My name is ?" I hedged, "Bella," said Emmett, "No, it's Isabella .... you know Italian! I have dark brown eyes and hair, like Charlie and grandpa Swan, who's mother was ..... Italian! Grandpa was bilingual and spoke to Charlie in both languages, Charlie did the same to me when I was younger, taught me lots of phrases and I took it from there really teaching myself to speak fluent Italian, while in mid school" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're so clever! I wish I could speak a foreign language!" said Bree, "Damn Edward, you speak multiple languages why haven't you thought to teach Bree? All that sex addling your brain?" I say to him. He has the decency to look ashamed, "We haven't really done a lot of talking lately!" he mumbles and everyone is laughing at him now.

This brings up the future and what we are all going to do, Carlisle assumes I'm going to college and I shake my head saying  "No Carlisle, I'm not going to pretend I'm in the least bit interested in going to college, like all the other normal, naive teenagers. I would go insane! I'm going to be a rancher's W...! Shit!" "Go ahead suga' say it!" Peter nudges me smiling broadly, "A rancher's Wife!" I say returning his smile and losing myself in his devoted eyes, yes this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"What's your father going to think of that?" Jasper asks kindly, "Well once he calms down, he's going to be happy for me because it's my life! I no longer need his permission to do something I want!" I say seriously. "I think you're probably right, nobody can live your life for you, after all," Esme said nodding her her sagely. "Yes, lots of changes going to happen and he just has to roll with it or get mowed down!" I tell them all.

So I just had to convince my parent's this is what is happening, with or without their consent. I am done being railroaded into the boxes they think I should be in. This is my choice and I really don't care if they think it's a mistake or I'll regret it later. They have no idea what's happening around them, that my destiny is set in stone, so to speak and I will not be treated like a child any longer.

I was correct of course, when I got back to Charlie's he was happy to see me, but expected me to just slot back into the previous life I led. I informed him I'd be finishing school and not going to college, but marrying Peter and taking on the role of a rancher's wife and he was livid. I waited for the ranting to stop, the threatening to ban Peter from the house, grounding me and even the sending me to my mother's for my own good crap!

"Are you done, Dad? This is my life, my choice, right or wrong, I'm making the decisions now!" I told him calmly. "I don't want to argue, fight or really even discuss it, I have decided and its final, Peter and I are a couple dad, a proper couple!" I informed him, making air quotes to put over the point, he was not pleased with this news.

"I don't expect you to like the fact, but it was always inevitable, I would meet someone, grow up and leave, I'm not a child anymore! please don't insult me by treating me like one" I was so calm and self-assured he just sat there looking at me and then started to nod. "I know Bells, but it's hard for a father to let go, you know!" he said sadly.

"It's Nebraska dad, not the end of the world!" I laughed and he half-heartedly did too.  "You're telling your mother!" he said then and looked a little happier, but I know Renee, if you tell her this is how it's going to be, she usually accepts it easily. She always spots indecision quickly, but firmness and control can seriously sway her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ll mio Capitano (Italian-masculine) - My Captain  
> mio bel amante (Italian-masculine) - My handsome lover  
> Il mio vampiro (Italian-masculine) - My vampire


	8. Parties, Weddings & The Future!

The next day was now Peter's turn to talk to my father and I knew he would be fine. Charlie was all bluster most of the time and now he'd accepted I was an adult making my own choices, he should be reasonably cool about it all. But he surprised us all, by telling Peter he knew, he was more than an ordinary man, but he didn't care about that, he just wanted to know if he would always protect and love me.

"Forever Chief Swan!" he had told Charlie, "No! I don't want platitudes, Peter, I want your assurances!" Charlie said and Peter replied, "The truth then Chief, I will love and honour your daughter for Eternity and not one day less!". Charlie raised an eyebrow and Peter nodded, "So be it then! Welcome to the family son!" he said shaking Peter's hand.

Sometimes my father amazed me, but we were very alike so I really should give him more credit than I do. He wanted to know if he would still be able to see me in the future and we agreed that it would be better if he was to visit us than the other way round and he agreed happily. We explained I might have an adjustment period of a year, but we would keep in contact by phone and computer until it was over, he only asked me once was I sure and I told him I had never been more certain of anything.

So we started to make plans for a quiet wedding after my graduation, Alice tried to interfere in this and I warned her to back off, this was happening my way. My mother as I predicted accepted my plans when she realised how sure and confident I was about it all. Happily, the school year rushed to a close and I was pleased about this, the sooner it was over the better, I felt so out of synch with everyone now and I found it hard to pretend.

Carlisle and his friend Tanya Denali were asked to be on the panel of elders, by the Volturi. Jasper was also asked to be one of the ambassadors for the United States, as was Eleazar Denali for Canada. Things were moving at a pace in Italy, they had also relaxed the stance on people who knew about them, especially family and workers, as long as the secret was maintained they would be happy.

Delegations from other covens came to the Cullens and Denali's over my final few human months, interested in their way of life. Some tried it successfully and some decided to stay the way they were, but it was interesting to meet new vampires from diverse cultures, a few would definitely become friends in the future.

Alice had convinced everyone to have a party after graduation, as the Cullens too would be leaving the area, but not till after Christmas, the story is they are going out east to be near everyone at their respective colleges, that Esme didn't want to be too far from the girls especially.

So the whole of Forks High got an invited to the party of the century, Bree was coping a lot better with her blood lust and I was able to shield her from the worst of the aromas. So it was time to glam up and give Forks a night to remember, I was less than excited about it until Peter reminded me he had never had a graduation or gone to an after party. I felt guilty now for being so blasé about it all and promised to enjoy myself for him.

Esme and Carlisle had also invited most of the parents to a separate relaxing evening in the house in the basement, that I didn't know they had, there was a games room and cinema down there. So Charlie was here and having fun too.

It was obvious some of the party goers had had a drink before arriving and this had the potential to cause problems, especially between them and the mated vampires, as they were getting a little handsy, Mike being the most persistent, making a complete fool of himself. But luckily Jasper was able to calm down the rowdy ones and even knocked a couple out.

But all in all, it was good fun, there was a marquee outside for dancing, as it was a for once pleasant evening. I spent most of the evening dancing with Peter, but occasionally with the others and really letting go with Emmett, taking up his challenge to do the stupidest dances invented, he would know he was around for most of them.  It turned out to be a good evening and a fitting goodbye to Forks for everyone who was off to college.

I had just two more days till the wedding and my mother and Phil were arriving this morning, Peter and I were picking them up from the airport in Port Angeles. This would be their first meeting, but I wasn't worried Peter would be able to win her over easily. His southern charm will wow her, my mother's nothing if not predictable and easily flattered.

This evening would be the obligatory stag and hen nights, for Peter is was Seattle doing a cross between hunting and strippers arranged by Emmett, even Charlie was going and I demanded video evidence of their evening. For the ladies, we were going to Olympia to an overnight spa experience. I was happy about this because who needs strippers when I've got Peter.

Renee was totally enjoying this whole experience, I was getting the wedding package, so I would be smooth and hair free for my upcoming nuptials. Actually Rose and Alice said it would be the best thing I ever did, they both never got the chance like me to prepare for their change.

So on our return to Forks, I was most definitely the smoothest I  ever been, Peter kept looking at me strangely and I was very confused, so I pulled him to one side to find out what was wrong. "You sound different, angel!" he murmured tilting his head, "I sound different? What do you mean?" I quizzed him, "When you move suga' the sound has changed!" he told me.

"Ah, I understand, it's a surprise, baby, you'll find out on our honeymoon, okay?" I smiled at him and winked. He was still confused but prepared to wait. This was my last few hours of being single, my mother was whisking me to Charlie's for an early night and all that old wives tales stuff that involved weddings.

I was nervous the next morning, not scared but nervous, I didn't want to fall or make a fool of myself. Charlie said not to worry he wouldn't let me fall, this was his job today to keep me on my feet. So at eleven o'clock on an overcast day in Forks, I walked down the aisle towards my destiny and he was magnificent.

It was simple and elegant, just perfect for us, we weren't flashy or over the top people. Peter surprised me when he placed my wedding ring on my finger he also put a simply stunning engagement ring there too, "Sorry it took so long my Isabella, but I had to track down someone to make it first", It was a delicate  piece, the shoulders were little white diamond swans holding a pale blue egg-shaped diamond.  "Oh Peter it's beautiful and unique, thank you, baby!" I replied with tears in my eyes.

The rest of the day flashed past in a blur of family, fun and friends, we were going to Canada for our honeymoon, Peter had a cabin in the mountains he wanted me to see. I was a little worried as I really didn't want to go anywhere he had taken her, but he seemed to know and said not to worry she had never even known it existed.

It was almost time to leave and I changed into a more comfortable outfit for travelling and was ready to leave, my mother was in tears and my father looked sad, well more resigned. I hugged him whispering "You'll always be my daddy!" and he clutched me a little tighter before stepping back and shaking Peter's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought this would be finish today, but it has a life of its own, so I guess 2 more to go xx AAP


	9. Peace, Perfect Peace!

We were driving to the airport to pick up our hired helicopter, Peter was flying us to our honeymoon cabin on Ellesmere Island, it was pretty inaccessible other than by plane or chopper. I've never seen him more excited than he was now "You're awfully chipper, my husband!" I said and he smiled and I could hear a low purr in his chest. "You like that huh?" I enquired, he nodded and took my hand, kissed the back of it and replied "You have no idea, my Isabella! This is like a dream come true, I never thought I'd ever find my mate, far less marry her!"

We had plenty of food supplies for me, as the settlements were few and far between this far north, we would be near the Quttinirpaaq National Park. In fact, any neighbours we had would probably be Inuit's, as this was a harsh and unforgiving area of Canada, but Peter assured me the cabin was well insulated and had its own energy system and back up.

Once we were airborne, I also started to get more excited and was really enjoying the peace and quiet, the Cullen could be a little OTT sometimes, I was an only child and used to a quieter life. Peter doesn't remember much of his human life, just snippets and flashes of memories sometimes triggered by smells or sounds. But he too prefers a quieter life, where he can be himself and relax, we really were perfect for each other.

Emmett had emailed  me a video of Peters stag do, he said I could watch it on our honeymoon! I had tried to leave my phone behind, but my mother insisted saying I would want to stay in touch! I laughed and asked why the hell would I want to do that? I was not actually expecting to get out of bed the whole time, except to use the bathroom. Peter agreed, saying he'd hand feed me so I could stay there and naked. Luckily my dad wasn't there for that conversation.

"Okay baby, I'm going to watch this now, as I'm turning off my phone after that. I wouldn't put it past them to phone and expect me to chat as if I was just on holiday they're so damn selfish! They might pretend to be human, but they have no idea how we actually behave! Personal space! It's a thing! Humans need it!" I huffed at him. "I'll turn mine off too, angel, I'll know if anything is wrong!" he agreed, not wanting to have to make small talk either.

The video I must admit was hilarious, Peter was sitting on his hands and dad looked so embarrassed. "Baby, you looked so scared!" I mentioned and he nodded "They were pretty aggressive women you know! I spent the whole night comparing them to you and found them all lacking angel!" he told me and I said that was sweet, Edward, on the other hand, was like a kid in a candy store. "I hope Bree never see's this or he's in trouble!" I laughed.

I asked how he managed to get away to hunt with my dad there and he explained that he and Charlie slipped away after the video was taken, for a couple of quiet beers. Then dad said he was going to turn in as he wanted to be fit and well rested to walk me down the aisle, Peter had agreed and that's when he slipped away to feed.

"Oh! you'll never guess! You know you were saying about comparing those woman to me? Well! dad said Jake met a girl in Sequim, they were there for parts for his car and he and Sam met this family, Sam knew them and Jake fell for the daughter he told me, of course, we know he imprinted. But anyway dad met her just before your stag night and he said she was my double, except for me looking like an albino that is!" I laughed so hard at this, I snorted and Peter burst out laughing too.

"You know Bree looks like you too, don't you? Nowhere near as beautiful, but generally, the hair, eyes and complexion!" he informed me, "Shit! So she does! Crumbs, that's creepy weird!" I sniggered. We were well over Canada now and Peter was pointing out places and lakes, it was so breathtaking. The time just flew by with the miles and when we arrived the sun was setting and it was glorious. "Oh my goodness, Peter it's so stunning here! Why would you want to leave?" I asked honestly.

He said he had hoped I would like it, like it, I loved it! This was going to be our special place, he mentioned that he had never actually told anyone precisely where the cabin was just in the mountains of Canada! "Well that's a pretty broad statement, that's like saying in the deserts of Egypt! I'm glad though baby, this is just for us" I snuggled into his side as I spoke, it was nippy out here, he scooped me up and rushed up to the cabin door, opened it and carried me over the threshold.

Once he got a roaring fire going and I cracked open a flask of hot soup, the place was beginning to warm up. The electricity was solar powered and there was a backup generator, just in case. The fire was heating the water so we were able to have a nice soak in the awesome tub. Peter produced a bottle of champagne and a carton of orange juice too, he remembered, he's so sweet to me, god I love that man. We spent a night full of unrestrained passion, this time, it was slow and sensual, this was making love and we could be as loud as we wanted, no nosey neighbours here, Peter was pleasantly surprised by the total lack of hair on my body and now understood the change in sound as I moved, he liked it, he liked it a lot.

I got a much better look around in the daylight the next day and I was amazed, all the furniture was handmade by Peter. Similar to the sleigh bed from Forks, but in a different wood and much more to my taste. It's almost as if he knew, to make it all for me coming, one day. He agreed, he had a feeling he said and just started building the cabin and making the furniture, he never knew why until he met me.

We decided when it was time to change me it would be here, we'd leave for  Nebraska, have a look around, then head up here to really begin our new life. I was ready, but for everyone's sake, we had to do this properly, the young married couple leaving to start their life out of state. There could be no suspicion, no cause for concern, so we would wait another few weeks.

That had to have been the most relaxing three weeks of my life so far, just me, Peter and the Canadian wilderness. We made love or fucked each other's brains out depending on how we felt, it was amazing and it was during our fantastic honeymoon that we started to notice little changes within me. I had more stamina, felt the cold less and my skin was beginning to firm slightly.

So if we didn't complete my change soon, it was going to do it itself slowly, several of my old scars had disappeared altogether, being healed by Peter's venom from all the sex we've had and scenting he'd been doing. But we didn't know how long it would take this way or if it would become painful suddenly or maybe my bloodlust would kick in unexpectedly, far too dangerous to let it happen that way.


	10. Goodbye Human World, Hello Eternity

It was with a heavy heart I left my paradise behind and we made the journey home. We would be doing the normal things young couples do before they move on with their lives, saying goodbye to friends and neighbours, boxing up all my stuff to go and lastly saying goodbye for now to Charlie. He noticed the change in me immediately on our return, all he said was "Is this the beginning, of you looking like them now?" I nodded and hugged him telling him I'd still be me, just more!

He never came right out and asked, but I think he knew what they were, after all, he'd heard all the Quileute legends over the years. I think he just didn't want to go down the rabbit hole, he was too pragmatic to have his world stood on end, better to pretend it wasn't happening. You couldn't blame him, it was a large pill to swallow. It would all become apparent later when I stopped ageing!

We did our goodbyes to the Cullens too, they wanted to be involved in our move and my change but I told Peter no, they caused too much drama. I wanted to design and outfit my new home, not have Esme do it, I wanted to pick our clothes, not Alice's choices, but mine. I also was not going to be feeding their way and I knew Carlisle was disappointed, but if it was good enough for my husband and mate, then it's good enough for me, he should respect that choice, not treat me like a child who didn't know any better.

This was my future and I'm happy to have them as friends, occasionally, but the constant interfering and trying to take over everything was very wearing, especially after the last incident.  Emmett's inability to respect boundaries and give people personal space was just so irritating. We had only been back three days and were at the cottage having some alone time, that would be sex and they all knew that even though I was married I wasn't doing that at Charlie's place.

It was obvious what we were doing, he could hear us for god's sake, but he just came in anyway, stood watching us from the doorway and demanded we go do whatever it was with him, because he was bored, hell no! I, unfortunately, wrecked the cottage when I used my shield to throw him out through the roof and almost back to their house, he landed on the edge of the lawn, making a huge crater, I later found out.

This, in turn, had them all arriving to either complement me on the throw or apologise to me for Emmett behaviour. I was so livid, not to mention naked and my anger just grew exponentially with everyone who arrived and disregarded my right to privacy. Alice was standing holding the most unserviceable silk dress, expecting me to put it on, I grabbed up Peter's shirt and wore that instead.

Edward was  standing, head tilted, mouth opening as if to speak and I yelled: "Critique my body Edward and it's the last thing you will ever do!" Peter was growling now, struggling to get back into his jeans in his anger. Jasper was way back at the edge of the forest saying "I told you all, this was a real stupid move, she's goin' to blow!"

I was shaking now with suppressed rage and the cottage started to crumble around us all, and they started to look unsure and confused, totally unaware that what they had done was unacceptable. "Run, you idiot's she's going to kill you all!" Peter called out and they took off running as I exploded. The cottage was no more, the next fifty yards of forest were no more and the noise was like a sonic boom from a jet fighter. Peter was standing next to me in awe, he just pulled me to him and kissed the living crap out of me saying "That's my girl!" We left two days later, it was a don't call us, we'll call you situation!

The ranch was exactly as Peter said, a fixer-upper, so he made an inventory of the supplies he'd need, I decided I wanted him to make the furniture for here as well, he promised to show me how after my change and we could do it together. We wouldn't need much to survive here so I left all the decorating decisions for when we came back. The land had been neglected for so long that the fencing would also need to be replaced, Peter added that to his list, it would all be delivered while we were away and we would start work on out return.

We were ready to head back to our sanctuary and I was happy, but he surprised me with a romantic night on the town before we left, in Rapid City, South Dakota. I was truly spoiled, wined, dined and danced off my feet, it was perfect, no he was perfect. The next morning we went to a bookstore to stock up on reading material for the duration however long it would be.

Peter was convinced I would be a totally controlled vampire because I was half way there already. I just wanted to be safe and not a menace to society, but as long as I wasn't the first klutz of a vampire ever I'd be happy.  This was it then we were on our way, this time, Peter was flying his own chopper, this time, that had been delivered to Nebraska.

"Not wanting to be rude, baby. but I thought she ripped you off for all your stuff?" I enquired, "That was just my personal things and the loose money in the house and safe, but I had the rest in an account in my name only, which by the way I've added your name to angel!" he said staggering me, I gasped "But that's yours, baby, I don't deserve your money!" he laughed and said "That's why I did it, I know you'll never rip me off my Isabella!"

Charlotte had her own business making jewellery and selling it so why she needed to steal Peter's stuff was beyond me, it smacked of a way of ensuring he came after her, so she had him to fall back on, but he didn't, so it backfired badly on her, his things had been turning up a couple at a time at the Cullens while we were on honeymoon. The money well I doubt he'll see that, but I expect his personal items to all be returned or I'd be paying her a visit!

We were once more at the cabin and I could feel the anxiety slipping away, I was as ready as I would ever be, just a last minute check on the vanity side of things, but I was good. I wanted him to have the pleasure of feeding from me, I would be able to stop him with my shield if he got carried away. I know it might sound reckless to some, but it's such a waste otherwise, this was my gift to him, also proving beyond a shadow of a doubt how much I trusted him.

We approached this carefully and outside as the sun was setting once again, he was going to feed from the wrist with the scar on it and make his bite obliterate the James/Edward one already there. I was calm and so was he, it  was an unusual sensation because he wasn't putting venom in, there was no pain, just the pulling sensation as he sucked. It was amazing to watch his skin start to flush with the intake of my blood. It was also very erotic in nature, strange I know but I was actually getting aroused by this intimate sharing and so was he, he pulled his mouth away, he was panting heavily and his eyes were jet black.

I knew I was safe because he was purring full out and stroking my arms and back. "Thank you, my angel, my Isabella, that was the most intense feeling, I love you so much!" he was almost sobbing as he said this, overcome by his emotions for a moment. This only made me love him more, he was the vulnerable one, here in this moment.

We decided to have a soak in the tub, relax and enjoy our last few hours together before I was incapacitated for the next three days.  He would bite me after we have sex for the last time as human and vampire.  This was bittersweet, he would miss my warmth and I would miss the feeling of tenderness I always felt from him as he protected me from himself every time we were intimate.

I had told Peter that I wanted his sire's bite on my neck for all to see and after the change his mate's bite over my heart, as I intended to bite him there too. Our last time was passion filled but tinged with sadness and as we both climaxed together he bit down on my neck and changed everything forever. I started to feel the burn and immediately my shield kicked in and cocooned me from the pain, basically, I shut down all unneeded systems and just floated in limbo awaiting the pain to end.

Peter talked to me all the time, telling me things about myself and him, he read books to me and constantly updated me on any changes that had occurred, as well as how much time had passed, we were at hour sixty when I heard him mutter "Oh Shit! Not now!" he leant over me kissed my cheek and said "Shield yourself angel! We have unwanted company!" I threw out my shield to cover us both and could feel my heart racing. This was quicker than anticipated I thought as I opened my eyes, but I had started to turn before Peter bit me.

Peter moved into the doorway as two nomadic vampires appeared near the cabin, I covered it as well, protecting my special place. The jumped right in trying to intimidate Peter, who stood hands in his back pockets, looking for all the world as if they weren't even there. "You have a human here, we want her now!" the leader roared loudly, why I don't know, we'd have heard him if he whispered.

"She's a little busy at the moment, you want to take a rain check?" he drawled, they looked at each other and the leader suddenly grasped the fact I was changing, "Well, if we can't eat her, we at least can fuck her! She'll be too busy burning to notice!" he was laughing at his own joke when Peter reached up and ripped off his own shirt, they were all suddenly very quiet. "Sorry boys, that's my mate and nobody is touching her!" he growled low and deep. "Who the fuck are you? How come you've got so many scars? What's a southern boy doing ... Fuck!" he said, the other looked confused "You were in the Southern wars?" he cringed as he said it, Peter nodded,  "Captain Peter Whitlock's my name boys! Don't expect it to mean diddly squat to any of you" he deepened his growl as he spoke.

Suddenly another vampire appeared, "Hey Captain, I tried to warn them, soon as I caught your scent, not to mess with you!" he explained, "Garrett, buddy, how the hell are you? Long time no see!" Peter answered him. "I'm just dandy Peter, I heard from the Major you'd found your mate!" he said as the leader of the other two squeaked "Major!" "That would be 'The God Of War' to You little man," Garrett said.

I walked out of the cabin at this, dressed only in a sheet and asked "Can't a woman get any god damn peace to change? It's like a three ringed circus out here!" "Hey, angel! I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Garrett" Peter remarked casually. "And these other two idiots, who thought they could stroll in here and just rape me while I changed?" I snarled, my anger rising. "Oh Shit you've done it now!" Peter said to them, as I picked them up with my shield and shook them hard.

They were begging to be released, but I was beyond pissed, they'd ruined my first moments as a vampire with my mate. Garrett wandered over to Peter and nodded, "Heard about her shield and how awesome it was when she was human, It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Whitlock" he said bowing deeply. "Oh, you're a charmer Garrett!" I said as I crushed the other two to dust and held out my hand for Peter's lighter.

Garrett was a nice guy and knew not to outstay his welcome, he said he'd catch up with us once we were back in Nebraska. Peter turned fully to me after waving off Garrett and I was growling at his half naked body, at first he thought it was the scars until I pounced ripping off the rest of his clothes, we were fighting for dominance and gouging holes in the ground. It only took him moments to pin me, with his experience and I was on the ground below him face down.

He hauled me to my hands and knees, ripped my sheet away and plunged himself into my body, this was unlike any other time we'd had sex, he was not holding back, pounding into me over and over, I was growling, screaming and moaning all at the same time. It was short and sweet as we were both so turned on, but no less mind-blowing for all that. We lay panting in the afterglow for several minutes.

"Well you seem pretty damn well in control my Isabella, how about we go find you something to eat, How do you fancy visiting Nuuk? It's the capital of Greenland!" So once we redressed and shut up the cabin, we ran, played around, swam, played some more and eventually fed in Nuuk. We did a quick detour to the hot springs at Uunartoq island before we headed back.

The next week we spent the whole time naked, to save on the clothes as we were destroying them more often than not, Peter said we could go back anytime as I was in total control of everything. He had never seen anyone take to vampirism like me. I was happy and we were now both sporting new mate bites over our hearts, there was only one thing niggling away at me in the background!

"Now that everything's all decided Peter, where did you say Maria's camp was?" I asked nonchalantly ......!

**Author's Note:**

> Pillock means :- (British slang) a stupid or annoying person.


End file.
